


Lunatic Impressions in a Dungeon

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna observes a little of Snape, while she and Ollivander are in the Malfoy dungeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunatic Impressions in a Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> From Luna's perspective, in the middle of 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Harry Potter, his universe, and the characters around him all belong to J.K. Rawlings. I've just fallen under their spell, like many people, and feel compelled to write about them. ;)

Bellatrix cackled in such a way that all the prisoners in the Malfoy dungeon flinched. All, but one.

“What are you smirking at, you wretched girl?” Bellatrix snarled, as she shoved her face very close to Luna Lovegood’s. 

“I’m not smirking,” Luna said. Her voice was as calm and dreamy as her expression, as if she was far away from the madwoman pointing a wand at her. “Why are you so afraid of me smirking? We’re the prisoners, not you.”

“You think I’m afraid?” Bellatrix raised her wand. “I’ll teach you fear, you impudent little-!”

Her hand was caught, before it could complete whatever spell she’d planned to aim at Luna.

“This is no time for you to play, Bella,” Snape said. He turned his flat, emotionless gaze on Luna and the other prisoners. “Not yet. We need the girl intact, until we have Harry Potter.”

Bella lowered her wand, but she bared her teeth at Luna. “Later, little girl. I’ll play with you later.” She whirled around in a flurry of red skirts towards the exit from the dungeon.

Snape waited a moment, watching her leave. He turned back towards the prisoners. “I wouldn’t antagonize her, if I were you, Ms. Lovegood,” Snape said, without the slightest change in his expression. “Bellatrix Lestrange tends to get caught up in her temper and to forget reason. You wouldn’t want her to forget reason...again.” With those words, he turned and stalked after Bellatrix.

“Dreadful man,” Ollivander murmured, after Snape and Bellatrix were out of earshot.

“Is he?” Luna turned her calm, dreamy gaze upon the wandmaker. “I get the impression he’s doing his best not to be dreadful in dreadful circumstances.”


End file.
